Still Pretty?
by Mileven4life
Summary: Read the literal monster fighting squad grow up. Relationships, puberty, fights, smut, and everything takes over the group. Mike and El move closer togther. Mike struggles to keep up with El's many questions. Dustin is waiting for his front teeth. Will is trying to recover. And Lucas, well Lucas is just Lucas. If you like coming of age and groing together fanfiction this for you.
1. Chapter 1 - Easing into things

Chapter 1 -

It's a spring weekend morning when Mike gets up, disheveled curly hair, morning breath, and the urge for food are with him.

Mike gets out of bed and tosses on his Star Wars pjs he refuses to get rid of, despite the fact the don't really fit him and pull snugly around him body.

The sweet smell of bacon and eggs carries him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He see's his mom setting out the dishes and notices something on his pants.

She can get a good look at it as Mike keeps moving.

But as he moves closer she realizes it's not on his pants it's in his pants.

"Mike" she says

But before she can tell him the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it" Mike says rushing for the door passing his mom

The door opens, Lucas and Dustin are standing right on the doorstep.

"Morning Mike" Lucas says but is quickly elbowed by Dustin who gestures to his pants

"Have any good dreams?" Dustin says smiling, his front teeth still not in yet

"What?" Mike says scared Dustin was spying on him or something

"Mike your pants! Or more of what's wanting to push out of them." Dustin clarifies

Staring down at his pants Mike immediately covers the pointy area with his hands blushing and rushing up stairs.

Lucas and Dustin stand there for a moment just chuckling to themselves.

"Well at least one of us slept well!" Dustin says

"What do you mean?" Lucas replies his face confused

"I don't really know why but last night I kept something was watching me, couldn't sleep at all"

"Boys you're welcome to come inside you know"

"Thanks !" the duo say as they step inside as they continue talking about Dustin's weird night

Meanwhile Mike is freaking out about what he just exposed to his friends. He decides he needs a hot shower you know, to freshen up.

Peeling off his pyjamas and stepping into the shower he turns on the water. As the hot water hits his hair and slides down his body he begins to think if his dream caused this.

Suddenly a burst of guilt and embarrassment filled his body.

He did have a dream, one with a girl, El.

How could he feel guilty yet satisfied at his dreams. It always scared him that subconsciously this is what his mind wanted, he wanted El and for some reason he felt guilty for it.

Thought it was because she was no innocent and that if he thought of her he would be taking advantage of her.

But enough of that he thought, he needed to focus on why he was in the shower.

His friends were waiting downstairs and stuck with his mom, so he would have to quick.

Mike knew there was only one way to calm down his stiff member, and that was to think about El. As much as he would like not to his body was still attracted to her, values aside it was the only way.

Placing on hand on his member in an O shape Mike began to pump. Up and down. He thought about El too.

He imagined her in his room nothing but a pink lacy underwear and a matching bra. El needed a bra now and it was hard to not notice her perky nipples pointing out of every shirt.

El never caught him looking, and that was a good thing for it happened a lot. But Joyce and Nancy took her bra shopping this past Saturday as the guys and him put on a campaign.

After that Mike was disappointed he never got to really benefit from the sight of them no matter his values on looking at El.

Mike continued to pump as he almost met his climax, holding in the moans and releasing everything else his member was now calmed better than before.

"Mike! Hurry up we are going to be late meeting El and Will at the pool" shouted Lucas

Mike had completely forgot about his day plans and was excited for only one thing, getting to see El in a bathing suit. He noticed with every passing day his body was like a magnet to hers, always attracted.

Jumping out of the shower Mike grabs a towel and dries off.

He reaches for some clean clothes and pops them on.

Then he grabs his towel, swim trunks, and an extra pair of boxers just incase then shoves it in his backpack.

Mike rushes downstairs pops a Eggo in the toaster and waits, completely forgetting Dustin and Lucas were there.

Turning around he can see Dustin leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face along with Lucas.

"I don't want to hear it Dustin, you two Lucas" Mike said sternly

"Fine, fine you won't hear it now. But I will make sure to bring it up when El is at the pool. That way you will have to explain what I meant" Dustin said as his smirk grew into a full on smile

"Why I better…" Mike got caught off

"Here Mike, this should cover the entrance fee and get you some snacks" Mike's mom says as he hands him a $5 bill

Just in time too as the to waffles pop out of the toaster.

Mike grabs them and shoves them in his pocket. While his mom looks at him with defeat, it was hopeless teaching that boy any manners.

"Bye mom! We will be back by five" Mike says giving the signal to Lucas ad Dustin to get going as he heads out the door

"Have fun! And be safe" his mom calls out as the door slams

Mike, Dustin, and Lucas hop on their bikes and head to Will place.

Unfortunately Dustin did keep his promise on not talking about the embarrassing moment that happened at Mike's. But Lucas made no such promise and kept bugging Mike all the way to Wills.

Mike sure did get his daily dose of morning shit, so he knew his day was off to a normal state.

Although nothing was really the same after El appeared along with the Demogorgon, but some things would never change, despite Mike's efforts.


	2. Chapter 2 - Again With the Embarrassment

**A/N: This is a bit of a funny filler chapter! Don't worry should update later today on an actual event. Bit of fluff by the way between Mileven so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter - 2

Mike, Dustin, and Lucas pulled their bikes in at Will's place, who by the way was now a big brother! Joyce couldn't just leave El in a normal family, plus she helped save her baby boy. So Joyce decided to adopt El into the family, El was now Eleven Bryer, yay!

El on the other hand was overjoyed to be living with Joyce and the boys, although she would've liked to live with Mike.

She always saw Joyce as a strong female figure in her life and she liked that very much, she could talk to Joyce about anything, mostly Mike but other things too.

* * *

Mike looks at Dutsin pulls him by the collar and pulls his face closer to his.

"If El hears anything about this morning you're screwed" Mike says with power in his voice

"So you admit that erection was caused by El" Lucas says with a smirk on his face

Mike turns and pulls Lucas's collar in the other hand.

"Listen this goes for both of you, and don't you dare mention it to Will" Mike said

"All right, all right" Dustin says as Mike releases his collar putting his hands in the air

"Lucas?" Mike says

"Fine, but for today" Lucas replies

"Lucas I mean it, otherwise I will tell Chloe you like her" Mike says with a smile growing on his face

Chloe was a girl in Lucas's math class, and Lucas just adored her.

It was kept a secret but Mike caught him staring at Chloe and acting all giggly around her, finally Lucas got him to confess.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lucas shot back

"I would, and don't you dare try me" Mike says as his smirk grows into a smile

"Wait am I missing something here" Dustin says (Dustin didn't know about Chloe)

But before Dustin could get anymore info Lucas shook Mike's hand

"Deal" Lucas says rushing to Will's front door

"What are you guys not telling me!" Dustin says curiously

"Nothing…" Mike says rushing to accompany Lucas

"I swear to god those two with the secrets, oh Dustin hasn't been your friend since forever. Don't tell him anything!" Dustin mumbles to himself

* * *

Mike knocks on the door and waits. Lucas and Dustin by his side.

The door knob moves and El opens the door.

Immediately Mike's jaw nearly falls to the floor

El was wearing a bikini! Not only that but a pink pair with pink mesh around it, like in his dream.

"El what have I told you you can't answer the door in a bathing suit go put on your dress and grab your things" Jonathan says

Ever since El came to live with him he's been super over protective of her, you could say a bit of him was acting like Hopper.

"What are you looking at" Jonathan says as El scurries back to her room

"Nothing, we just wanted to see if Will and El were ready" Mike's face was now beat red he could already feel his member becoming stiff

"Yeah are they ready we need to go before the pool becomes crowded" Dustin says as Lucas elbows Mike

"Their almost ready, want to come inside"

The boys enter the household and plop on the couch.

"Will the guys are here, can you also check if El is ready!" Jonathan screams across the hall

"Ok!" Will answers

"Hey can I use your washroom super quick?" Mike asks

"Sure, you know where it is" Johnathan answers

* * *

Meanwhile El is in her room changing.

She puts on her new white dress that Joyce got her recently and lays down on the bed, but only momentarily.

Then she gets up tries to zip the zipper.

Joyce told her never to uses her powers when wearing white unless it an emergency, it stains she says. Whatever that means.

As El struggles to fix the dress zipper she finds herself turning, her back is now directly in view of the door.

Until the door opens, she thought is was Will but it's Mike.

"Oh my god El" Mike says as he averts his eyes

"I am so sorry I totally forgot which is the bathroom door" He says blushing

It was true though, El's door was across the bathroom door and if you haven't been there in awhile you too would think it was her door.

"Mike?" El says softly

"Yes El?" Mike says still blushing

"Can you help me?"

"Um, El I don't think…"

"Mike, please I can't reach" El whines

"Fine" Mike gives in and closes the door

Mike takes his fingers and runs them down El's back, feeling her soft springy skin against his fingers.

"That tickles" El giggles a smile now on her face

Mike takes the zipper and pulls it up. As his fingers reach the top of the dress he tilts his head and places a kiss on El's neck.

"Mike, more please!" El's whispers afraid Jonathan will hear her

Just then the door opens.

Mike froze, mouth still on El's neck.

"What the?" Dustin yells

"What the fuck are you two doing, Mike I thought you were in the washroom. Will came back and forgot to get El so I said I will get you and El. I never expected you had the guts Wheeler, well done." Dustin says

Mike quickly turns to face Dustin face full on beat red.

"You better leave Mike otherwise Jonathan is going to pound you" Dustin says with eggerness in his words

Mike rushes out of the room and to the living room with Lucas and Will sitting and talking.

"Hey Mike!" Will says with a smile on his face

Lucas gives him a look and gestures to his pants.

Mike looks down and his face turns 5x redder.

"Not again" Mike says

"Again?" says will

Just the Jonathan walks in with Dustin and El.

Oh no Mike thinks, how I am going to explain this.

* * *

 **Bit of a cliffhanger there don't worry next chapter should be out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Pool

**Hey guys hope you liked the last chapter! A bit of another short chapter but hey why not! Let me know if you have any idea for the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it, it gets chapter out faster during the week.**

* * *

Chapter - 3

"how I am going to explain this" Mike says under his breath

"Mike, what do you mean again? Did this happen this morning." Will says trying to contain his laughter

"Yeah Mike why don't you tell Will about this morning" Lucas giggles

Just then Dustin walks in with a very much blushing El.

"Hey El you ready to go" Mike rushingly says

El nods her head and walks over to Mike sitting on his lap.

Mike, as if his face wasn't already red he begins to sweat like crazy, El had just sat directly on his erection.

"Fuck! Now what?" Mike thinks

Dumbfounded for a moment Mike gains his senses and begins to sit up forcing El off his lap.

"Ok let's go then" Mike says overwhelmed rushing for the door, El rushing behind with him

"Mike! Stop it what do you mean this happened this morning? Will demands for answers as he rushes after Mike. Lucas and Dustin follow.

Before Will can even grab Mike, he is already on his bike with El behind him clinging to his shoulders resting her head on his back.

"Mike wait!" the boys yell hopping on their bikes chasing after Mike.

Jonathan, hearing the commotion rushes out the porch to see the boys booting it on their bikes up the road.

"Don't come home too late! And be safe!" Jonathan yells cupping his hands around his mouth.

"What was that all about?" Will asks Lucas and Dustin

"Mike had another erection this morning, guessing it was because of El" Dustin chuckles

"Yeah it was hilarious, you should've seen his face" Lucas laughs tilting his head back for a moment.

"What? El? Come on guys El's my sister I don't want to know that" Will says with disgust

"Well you did ask" Lucas chuckles

"Just don't mention anything to Mike again. I think he is already pissed off about the shit we gave him this morning" Dustin warns Will

"Fine, for now." Will agrees as he finally catches up to Mike and El.

* * *

 **The boys drenched in sweat from biking so fast (to catch up with Mike) finally arrive at the Hawkins Community Center Indoor Pool or HCCIP for short.**

The bikes get locked up and the group heads inside.

Mike and El walk in front of the other boys, El reaches over and interlocks her hand into Mike's. The warm feeling of El's fingers wrapped around his makes Mike blush turn to El and places a kiss on her cheek. For a quick moment everything is perfect, until...

The guys behind exchange looks of rolled eyes and kissy faces unknowingly that it just ruined Mike's perfect, well almost perfect moment with El.

Walking up to the admission desk the guys all pay their fees, Will paying for himself and El.

All of them get a paper pink wristband to show they paid. Will helps El put hers on. "Pretty" El whispers to herself. Ever since Mike called her pretty in that pink dress El has loved the colour pink ever since, it reminded her of Mike.

When the group all gets their wristbands they make their way to change rooms when they met their first problem.

El couldn't come into the men's change room and the boys couldn't go into the woman's change room.

As the boy exchanged worried looks El could feel their discomfort.

"Problem?" she whispers

"Well, um, yes. There is a problem El" Mike says

"You see El, remember when I told you boys have different parts then girls" Mike rubs his neck in discomfort

"Pe - penises" El tilts her head to the right pointing to Mike's crotch, erection still there throbbing against his jeans.

"Yes El, well because of that you can come in with us" Mike lowers his head.

"Oh" El whispers

"Well we can't leave her alone, what if, well you know comes" Will says turning to the guys.

They all knew what Wil ment. Ever since El escaped the lab the "bad guys" have always scared the boys. They feared if they ever left El alone they would come and take her away. And a rule was not going to be why the bad guys would just show up and scoop up El with them.

"Shit! What are we gonna do then?" Dustin says stressing out taking off his hat and running his fingers through his curly hair.

Suddenly the boys realize what they have to do. Their heads all turned to the third door in the changing room area.

"Family Room" the sign read.

The boys turned from the door to each other. They all knew what they were getting themselves into.

"There has to be another way" Lucas whines

"We can't just leave her alone." Mike protest

"Fine, but I am doing this for El" Dustin agrees

"Ugh fine" Lucas groans

"El? Are you ok to go into the family room?" Will says turning to El

"Family room?" El says tilting her head and eyebrows scrunching together.

"It means both boys and girls can go in" Mike replies

"Yeah it smells like diapers and poop in there, but it's so parents can help their kids get changed no matter their gender" Lucas adds

"Let's just get this over with" Dustin says pushing open the door, the group following closely behind.

The smell of diapers and over scented cologne filled the air as the group entered. All their fears were true. Naked children run around as dads with beer bellies walk around in speedos.

"Ok let's be quick" Lucas says rushing into a stall

The rest of the group go in the stalls and come out four minutes later all ready to go.

"Everyone got their stuff" Will asks

"Yup!" the rest of the group answers in unison.

"Ok, well lets go" Will replies as he pushes open the door to the corine filled pool

"Cannon ball!" Dustin yells jumping into the pool

"Come on El!" Mike turns to El only to be surprised that El looks terrified

"You ok El?" Mike questions

"Bad men" El says terrified as she points to the pool

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys want to happen next! Aslo I have a poll on a new idea I have. It would be based off if El had a dairy, she would write practically everyday so that means more updates for you! Let me know if you would read it.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ice Cream

**Sorry guys! I was planning to update yesterday but I had homework and today I had afterschool music lessons. So between Monday and Wednesday post time will be a bit wacky. Anyway thanks for your nice reviews. Remember the more I get the faster I will post! Hope you enjoy. Later!**

* * *

Chapter - 4

"Bad men?" Mike quickly turns around scanning the pool for any trace of the men from the lab

El wasn't really seeing the bad men. She was just thinking about the times they forced her into water making her look for people. Which she didn't enjoy one bit.

"El their not here, don't worry" Mike said as he put out his hand for El to take

"Here you can hold my hand, we can jump in together. Don't worry El, it will be fun!"

"Promise?" El said still shaking

"Friends don't lie El, I promise" Mike answered reassuringly

Just then El took Mike's hand. He could feel her clammy hand stop shaking. She could feel the calmness in his hands. How delicate they felt against hers, it was nice, she trusted him.

"You ready?" Mike asked

"Yes" El said nodding her head

"1, 2, 3!" Mike yelled jumping into the pool with El

El's head was submerged in water for longer than Mike anticipated. He decided to go underwater to check on El. When he looked El wasn't moving! Mike pushed her toward the surface popping up yelling at the guys to help him.

Mike knew what he had to do. He had learned cpr at a babysitting course his mom forced him to go to. Opening her mouth Mike began the procedure. But he couldn't get passed how beautiful El was. Even though she almost drowned her body was amazing, Mike loved every bit of giving her cpr.

He knew El was still ok when his lips touched hers, she felt warm and the taste of her cherry chapstick tasted as sweet as it smelled.

Suddenly El took a big gasp of air. I sigh of relief came over they boys. How could they be so stupid they thought. El barely even knew what a pool was let alone how to swim.

The guys made a group decision to leave, which wasn't really hard to do since El almost drowned.

* * *

Later they decided to go for ice cream instead. A much safer activity to do.

They all hopped on their bikes and headed to Berry's diner. All the boys knew their favourite flavours and ordered immediately. However El never tasted ice cream before or at least she thought she didn't.

The rest of the boys head to a booth to sit down while Mike stayed with El to order. Mike was very patient as El tried every flavour. But he thought the server was more patient than he was.

El tried all the flavours. From rocky road, butterscotch, cotton candy, and even watermelon. But when she tried strawberry she remembered she has had ice cream before. When she escaped the lab she remembered coming to a diner like this.

The man there was so nice to her, even gave her fries and burgers, too bad he had to die from the bad men.

"This one Mike!" El said as she tasted it

"Ok El, one cone of strawberry for her and rocky road for me, thanks." Mike said as he made the order.

Mike was so happy to see El this happy. He hadn't seen her this excited since she had Eggos.

El licked and licked until some of the ice cream got on her nose. Mike thought she looked so cute.

"El you got a little something there." Mike said pointing to her noes

"Oh, oops! Can you get it Mike?" El said all innocent but she knew what she was asking

"Uh yeah sure." Mike said leaning in

He leaned in then brought up his thumb to wipe off the ice cream. But then he leaned forward, then a little more, until he got enough guts so kiss El.

The soft taste of her lips were so magnificent. It was magical, for that moment Mike felt infinite. Fireworks went off for him. Oh and El was enjoying this as much as he was, maybe even more.

Her plan for him to kiss her worked. Now all she needed to do was to get Mike alone with her. But for now this will have to do she thought.

"Ew get a room guys! Come on we're eating here" Lucas said in disgust

Mike pulled away from El, but he wanted more but he knew he would have to wait a little.

"Sorry." Mike said sheepishly as he looked down

Both El and him were beet red now. But Mike wasn't done, not yet.

He shifted over to be closer to El and placed his hand on El's. El knew what to do, she interlaced his fingers with his.

The too looked at each other passionate one more time before turning to the guys.

Mike couldn't wait till he got home. He wanted to try something new with El. Something that both of them would enjoy. But until then he would have to wait.

* * *

 **One last thing guys! I said last chapter I had a new idea for fanfiction, it would be like El's diary. Anyway none of you really said you wanted to read it so until I get 15 "Yes I would read it" it will be pushed aside for now. Later!**

 **Ps. Love you guys your reviews make my days!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Bedroom Conversation

**Hey guys this is a coversation chapter between El and Mike. I wanted to see what you thought I should have happen in the next chapter! More notes on the bottom.**

* * *

The next day Mike woke up feeling a bit different. Like something was watching him, breathing down on him. It wasn't a scary breath though, it was light and he could smell, cherry chapstick?

It was El! She was kneeling at the edge of his bed just watching him. Mike propped himself up on one elbow and stared at El in confusion. What was El doing in his bedroom?

"El what are you doing" Mike asked

"Will told me it was your birthday today. I wanted to see you. I wanted to kiss you again, like yesterday." El smiled

Mike had completely forgot it was his 15th birthday today. He wasn't one to really forget his or anyone else's birthday. But after the Demogorgon appeared the past two years just flew by, and he didn't even notice. He thought it was pretty cool though, he liked life with El in it. She made life more interesting.

But today was Mike's day. Yesterday he knew after kissing her that he wanted to make it official. He wanted nothing else in this world but to be with El, and today was perfect to ask her. Today Mike Wheeler was going to ask El Byers to be his girlfiend.

"El? Who let you in" Mike said rubbing his eyes

"Um, I came through there." El pointed to the window now open

"Who taught you how to do that?" Mike asked confused

"I asked Steve. I see him sneak into Nancy's room all the time." El avoided eye contact

"So no one knows you're here?" Mike said as he glanced to the clock. It was 4 am, on a weekend. There was no way anyone was up, it was perfect to try something with El.

"No. Well I told Will and he said to just be in my room by 6 am so mom doesn't get mad" El answered

"Oh. El you want to lay down with me?" Mike asked even though she might say no.

Without a word El climbed under the covers with Mike laying her head on his chest. She could feel his breathing speed up. She could hear his heart beat faster and faster.

Mike felt El's head lay against his chest. The warm feeling of her head excited him more than before. He lifted up his hand and began to play with El's hair. Her hair had grown over the years but she never liked it super long, it was too hard for her to maintain. But she did keep it at shoulder length. Mike said it was pretty all the time so El never let it be too short or too long, just for Mike.

Mike played around with her hair running his fingers through it and toiling it around his fingers lightly.

The two just sat there for awhile, enjoying eachothers company. Both of them were at peace, happy.

"El? Can I ask you something, you can say know if you want?" Mike asked

El just nodded her head looking up at Mike from his chest.

"Um El, would you, I mean would you like too, ugh! El would you like to be my girlfriend?" Mike finally had the guts to spit out the question he had wanted to ask El for a while.

"Gi-girl-girlfriend?" El tilted her head

"Yeah. It's a name you call a person you really really like, love actually. You get to kiss them, hold hands, hand out together." Mike answered rubbing the back of his neck still jittery.

"But Mike? We already do that stuff together." El scrunched her eyebrows in confusement

"Yes, well with a girlfriend you can do special things you don't do with anyone else." Mike said

"What kind of things?" El asked with tilter her head a smile forming on her face

* * *

 **Ok, so now that you read it I want to know if you want smut. They are 15 so I think its ok, I don't know what kind of smut you want. PM me if you have long ideas or leave a review to let me know. The sooner you do the sooner I can have chapter 6 out.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Birthday Present

Ok, ok smut it is geeze. You guys are crazy but I love you. So this chapter does have M rated language and actions so if you don't like that wait till next chapter. Remember their fifteen so I did nothing too crazy. If you guys like it don't forget to leave a review and suggest what should happen it the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

"El do you remember when you learned about sex at school. When you had to be separated from the guys and I?" Mike said hesitantly, was he really going to do this.

El nodded her head a look of interest growing on her face.

"Yeah, well you can do that with someone like your girlfriend." Mike continued

"Do you want to do the sex?" El asked a smile now on her face.

"Um, yes. But only when and if you want to. No need to rush." Mike said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck avoiding eye contact.

Without another word El peeled off her shirt to reveal herself wearing a lacy pink bra. Mike's jaw practically fell to the floor. Suddenly he could feel his dick getting hard wanting to be with El.

"El you really don't have to" Mike rushingly said trying really hard not to give into lust

"I want to. I want to make you happy." El said as she pulled the blankets off Mike's pajama pants.

She reached down and put her hands around the waistband ready to pull. "Yes?" She looked up at Mike as he nodded his head in excitement. "Is was really going to happen?" Mike thought as El pulled down his pajama pants revealing his navy blue underwear with his dick pointing up in the fabric.

El took one final look at Mike and pulled down his underwear. El stared for a while until she could feel Mike getting uncomfortable.

"El don't stare please." Mike blurted out

"Why not?" El asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"It makes me feel insecure." Mike answered

El tiled her head confused.

"Not nice." Mike added. He knew El understood that.

"Listen El you really don't have to do this, it will hurt the first time."

"But I want to, I want to make you happy" El said grabbing his dick

It felt so good Mike thought, but he couldn't. Well atleast not the kind he goes inside. He didn't even have a condom and he couldn't risk it. Then he got an idea.

"El? Did they teach you about oral sex?" Mike asked shifting his body to El

"The sex you use your mouth?" El asked back

"Yeah, you can do that if you want. That way you won't get hurt and because you really want to make me feel good." Mike released his good idea.

El thought for a moment. All she wanted was to make Mike happy, if he was happy so was she.

"I like that idea" El said with a smile on her face.

"Ok, but let me take off my shirt and you can do whatever you want too."Mike said as he peeled off his shirt to reveal his chest.

El knew what to do. She turned around and asked Mike to undo her bra for her. Mike blushed and was happy to oblige.

He placed his fingers on the clasp and got to work. It wasn't rocket science so he didn't understand why the media made it sound so difficult, it was a clasp and nothing else.

Within a few moments Mike undid the bra and when he did El let it slip off. Mike was so excited and was just waiting in anxiousness for her to turn around.

Finally El turned around. Mike's eyes interlocked with hers and for a moment they were spiritually connected. El placed her arms around Mike pulling him close until their foreheads were touching. Mike leaded a bit forward ready to kiss her. He set his lips on hers. The taste of her cherry chapstick entering his mouth.

Bit he wanted more, he wanted to explore her a bit more. He pushed his tongue through her lips and began to explore her mouth. It was wet but warm and comforting, he was enjoying this feeling.

El however was a bit startled and pushed Mike away to catch her breath only to pull him closer immediately after. She enjoyed the feeling too, it was magical for her.

The two made out for a good four minutes before El needed to take a break.

Mike didn't want to stop yet, after all he was a horny fifteen year old how could he not.

He began to place kisses on her body. Starting with her forehead, moving to her neck, and finally he stopped at El's boobs.

Mike looked up to the surprisement that El had her head tilted back, eyes closed, and mouth in an o shape. He could tell she was enjoying this. So he gladly continued moving to her boobs.

They were soft and bouncy. He began to lick them up and down, making little circles, and teasing her a bit. But then he did something she didn't expect, he nibbled on her delicate spot. But it didn't hurt, she actually wanted more.

"More!" She moaned immediately covering her mouth. "Sorry" she whispered.

Little did she know that turned Mike on so much. To know he was actually giving pleasure to El made him even more happy and excited.

Mike continued nibbling and licking her boobs alternating between the two. But every once in awhile he would throw in an unexpected squeeze.

El felt so good, but then she realized. It was Mike's birthday not hers.

"Mi-Mike stop." She ordered as she pushed him away. "I want to make you happy" she added

Mike looked up a smile on his face and his mouth glossy from saliva. "But El, I am happy when you are happy" He said smiling

"But it's your birthday." El said as she lowered her head in shame

"El it's ok. You can if you want but no pressure." Mike added. He wanted El to enjoy this experience as much as him.

El looked at Mike and playfully pushed him down on the bed. Miked tried to get up but something was holding him down. He looked at El but no blood was coming out, anywhere.

Finally Mike glanced up to see his wrist tied to the bedpost with El's bra. But how? He wondered.

Before he could think anymore El was at his dick, just staring. She kneeled down and began to rub her hand on his dick. Up and down she went. It was a bit hard for her to move up and down so she added a little spit which made it a lot easier.

Then she began to lick, up and down she went again adding her hands this time. Finally she placed Mike's dick in her mouth and began to suck, bring it to the back of her throat swallowing.

"Fuck El! You're good at this!" Mike said with sweet pleasure in his voice.

He liked that El tied him down, he loved it when she was powerful. She always seemed do innocent so the fact he was helpless kind of turned him on.

El continued alternating between tricks and began picking up speed.

Mike couldn't take it anymore he was reaching his peak.

"I m sorry El" Mike apologized as he finally cummed.

The cum was warm as it slid down El's throat she liked it. She knew Mike was happy.

El untied Mike and continued make out session number two. This one led for seven minutes.

Mike and El were both exhausted. Mike wrapped his arm around El as she placed her head on his chest.

"I think that was the best birthday present I ever got El, thank you" Mike thanked

"Wait till next year El teased, it will be better." El teased

Mike raised his eyebrows in both excitement and surprisement. He gazed over to the clock. It was 5:59 am! El had to be home by six.

"El you have to go home otherwise Joyce is going to freak out." Mike said jumping up helping El get changed.

Finally it was time for El to go. "Bye Mike, I love you" El said ready to climb out the window placing a kiss on Mike's lips.

"Bye El, love you too!" Mike whispered as El climbed down.

Soon she was running down the road under the cover of dusk.

"Man" Mike thought "What did I do to deserve a girl like her"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! I am having a little trouble think what should happen next so hit me up at leave me some suggestions. Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7 - Birthday Present Part 2

**OK so since none of you really gave me ideas for the next chapter I just assumed you wanted more smut. So i gave it to you. Please, please, please leave some reviews and suggestions that way i can write more and uploead faster. Thanks! Love you all!**

* * *

Mike made his way back to his bed. He really needed to process what just happened and how good it felt.

Never in all his years would he expect El to give him a blowjob on his 15th birthday. But hey, he wasn't one to complain, after all it felt so fucking good.

As Mike layed there he wondered if El would ever leave him, if she would ever love someone else and move on. It was a possibilty for her to leave him at some point. But he knew he couldn't leave her, even if he was fifteen he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

She was so stunning and he would never trade her in for anyone else in the world. The only thing that would make it better is if she cosplayed like princess Leia and complete Mikes wired fantasy of making out with her.

Mike turned over and began to fall asleep for the two hours he had left until he would be paraded with family members excited to see him.

* * *

Mike felt himself waking up to the noise of knocking on his door. "Mike can I come in? Someone very special is here to see you!" Said a familiar voice. He knew that voice but he just couldn't figure it out.

It was high pitched but something was off about it, then he knew who it was.

Mike jumped up grabbing a pair of boxers and some jeans. "Just a minute." He answered as he struggled to zip up his pants and find a decent smelling shirt.

That voice was Dustins. He used that voice when he pretended to be a female. It tricked Mike once on his 10th birthday and Dustin has used it every time after that.

Just as Mike slipped his shirt on the door swung open. He was right it was Dustin.

"Happy birthday man!" Dustin said as he noogied Mike's hair

"You are now one year closer to death it you think about it. Anyway El and the gang are down stairs. And this didn't come from me but El looks super hot too." Dustin added elbowing Mike

"Come on Dustin! Show a little respect, it El for god's sake. She is already super hot to me." Mike blushed as the last words slipped out.

The two made their way down stairs, Dustin following behind Mike.

Mike glanced around the room. Dustin was indeed right, everyone was there, even Nancy. She was away at college so Mike hadn't seen her for a while. For a second Mike was actually excited to see her. He missed annoying her and secretly her annoying him.

But as Mike looked at Nancy his gaze was completely set on El. She did look super hot, like super super hot.

El was wearing a low cut tee shirt with some butt hugging pants. It wasn't a lot but if was just enough to make Mike feel a tug as his zipper.

This could not be happening, no again. Not on his birthday when literally everyone was there to see him.

El felt Mike was on the staircase and turned around only to see him dash back upstairs. In curiosity El decided to follow him.

* * *

Mike knew he needed to release the newly introduced stress and get rid of his unruly scent. He peeled off his clothes, jumped in the shower and got to work.

"Why oh why did El have to be so hot" he thoufht. He couldn't even contain himself. He began to let out mini groans every so often that he couldn't keep inside trying so hard not to let anyone notice.

Suddenly he could hear the door creak open.

"Shit! What now?" He thought

"Mike are you in here? Everyone is waiting for you." a voice said

Mike knew who it was, it was El. He wanted nothing else but her right now but he also wanted her to go away.

El closed the door and Mike could hear the click as she locked it.

"El what are you doing?" Mike asked as he stopped what he was doing.

But he was too late El had already opened the bathroom door and the only thing separating them was the shower curtain, well _was_ the only thing.

El pulled back the curtain to reveal Mike doing the deed. Mike began to blush, he felt embarrassed because he knew that last night was way better than what he was doing now.

"Need some help?" El asked a smirk growing on her face

"Wh-" Mike couldn't even finish

El had taken off her shirt and was looking powerfully into Mike's eyes.

Mike looked at El in shock as she turned off the water and got on her knees.

It was only two hours since Mike got his first gift he couldn't expect anymore. But he was wrong.

"El you don't have to it's ok." Mike said making eye contact with El

"If you don't let me I will make so much noise that your mom will never leave you alone with me" El threatened

Mike was genuinely scared for a moment. El had never threatened him before so for her to do that was scary to him.

He lifted up his hands in surrender. "Fine" He sighed. He didn't really mind anyway it felt so good and if she wanted to even better, right?

El began to do the exact thing she did last night, only quicker. This time the risk of getting caught was higher, everyone was downstairs and Mike had to cum quickly if he wanted to get rid of his boner faster.

Mike tilted his head back in sweet release and came only five minutes later. El really was his girlfriend and he fucking loved it.

El stood up, cum dripping from her mouth smiling. The cum dripped down and landed on her boobs. Mike looked at her and tried to look at her butt, she looked great in those jeans.

She caught on and turned around letting Mike look. "You can touch" she whispered

Mike didn't hesitate this time and reached out to grab it. He squeezed it and placed a few kisses before slapping it.

El enjoyed it. She loved making Mike happy. Plus it was his birthday and she wanted to make it extra special for him.

"El you should go before they notice" Mike said

El knew he was right. "One more kiss?" El asked raising her breast for a little kiss on them.

Mike gladly gave her some kisses and she headed out.

When she was gone Mike changed and just sat in bed for a little while longer. He need to thank El he knew what he was going to do for her.

* * *

"Hey where's Mike?" Lucas asked Dustin

"I thought I just saw him."

"Oh Mike's getting some action. Our little boy is all grown up Lucas, he already gets more than us combined" Dustin teased Lucas

"Don't say anything around Will or he will lose his shit" Lucas warned Dustin

"What are you guys doing?" El asked coming up behind them

"Oh just guy stuff" Dustin replied

"Yeah, guy stuff." Lucas added as he winked at Dustin

The two knew what was up and were actually proud of their boy Mikey. All they needed was to find girls themselves.


	8. Chapter 8 - New Problems

**Ok guys, I promised myself I would post this week, anything. So here it is, I am leaving it as a intro to the future chapters. Once again if you have any ideas let me know. Love you all!**

* * *

The rest of Mike's party was a success, family rushing over for kisses and pinching his cheeks, just like every year before that. But this year Mike felt a bit closer to being a man. He just took it to the next step with his girlfriend and was in a relationship now. Star Wars and D&D weren't going to cut it now, his standards from life were higher now.

But with his new found responsibilities Mike had a few new problems, his friends. Every time he was around Dusin or Lucas with El he couldn't hear the end of it, it was time he found his boys some girls.

This was no easy task to him. Dustin and Lucas weren't exactly "boyfriend" material. They were immature, gross, and were definitely not gentleman. However, Mike knew who Dustin and Lucas liked, all he needed to do was get them together.

The timing couldn't be more perfect too, the fourth annual snowball was coming up and the boys needed dates this year, real dates. No more going in a group, no, the guys needed some girls to take.

* * *

El had just woke up the night after Mike's party, when she felt slight pain in her mouth. Rushing to the washroom El began to panic at the blood dripping from her gums.

She didn't understand, she didn't use her powers at all. What could have happened?

El rushed to find Joyce in the living room. Joyce took one look at the blood dripping from El's jaw and immediately grabbed a kitchen cloth.

"El, honey what happened?"

"Pain" El mumbled the cloth soaking up the blood.

"We will have to make an appointment for you with the dentist immediately" Joyce said walking over to the telephone.

"Can Mike come, please?" El begged for she only did new things when Mike was there with her.

"Fine, I will call his mom and say we will pick him up in 2 hours. In the meantime go get dressed."

El headed to her room picking out something she thought Mike would like to see her in.

She grabbed the pants Mike liked her butt in and put on a v-neck blue shirt.

Now that she looked pretty El was starting to feel the pain get worse in her mouth, it was a constant annoying pain. Oh how she wished Mike was there with her, to make her feel better.

Even though she saw Mike yesterday she still missed him, a lot and the feeling was mutual between them.

Two hours later and lots of painkillers later El was in the car with Joyce on their way to pick up Mike.

They pulled up by his front door and El got out and knocked on the door. Mike opened it, wearing a white t-shirt, some denim jeans, and converse. He looked very handsome.

"You look really handsome Mike" El smiled

Mike blushed "So do you, pretty, really pretty."

"So we need to get you to the dentist, don't worry I will be there if you if you get scared."

"Promise?" El asked, both of them walking back to the car.

"Promise El" Mike reassured

Mike opened the door for El as they both climbed in the back of the car.

Mike knew this was going to be an experience El was not going to enjoy, so he tried to stay as cool as possible, not to freak her out.

"I love you El" Mike said kissing the top of El's head

"I love you too." El smiled looking up at him

* * *

 **I know, I know, it was really short. But atleast it something, right? Hoping to post later this week! Remember the more reviews and suggestions I get on the story the more I will post. Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Dentist

**Guys, I am so sorry it took so long for me to post anything. I just graduated and was taking some time to enjoy with the family. Thanks for understanding.**

* * *

30 minutes later El and Mike were at the dentist office. Mike knew the minute El saw anything she would get the hell out of there. He needed a plan, a good one and quick.

Thinking fast Mike covered El's eyes and made their way to the dentist chair.

"Mike what's happening?"

"It's nothing to worry about I just don't want you to get scared. You have to trust me, I will be there with you the whole time."

"Promise?"

"Friends don't lie."

With that El had put all her trust in Mike and sat in the chair willingly. Soon Joyce got the dentist to put El under anesthesia so she won't be under any pain.

* * *

2 hours later El woke up and was greeted by the handsome face of Mike.

"Mike" she thought. The one name she loved more than anything in this world.

"Wha-what happened?"

"You had 5 cavities that made your gums bleed, turns out you haven't been brushing or flossing your teeth properly for a while now."

"I did, this morning"

"El, you need to properly. You can't just put the brush in your mouth, you actually have to brush with it."

"Oh, can you show me later?"

"I can show once we get home. I'll tell you what on the way home we can stop by the store and pick up a new toothbrush. Just for you!"

El's face quickly lit up with excitement. Good thing too as it was distracting her from the pain still remaining from the procedure.

* * *

*at the store*

"Oooo what about this one!" El suggested pointing to a yellow toothbrush covered in blue flowers.

"Is that the one you want?"

El nodded her head.

"Then that's the one we are getting for you. Oops almost forgot you need some toothpaste too" Mike remembered grabbing a tube of toothpaste before heading to the checkout with El.

"This was a good day." El said stepping into the car

"Really? I thought you wouldn't like today since you had to visit the dentist."

"Well, I didn't like that part. But I got a new toothbrush and got to see you!"

"I am happy your happy!"

"Mike."

"Yes?"

"I am hungry can I have some Eggos?"

"Sorry El you can't eat this soon after getting your teeth fixed."

"No eating!?"

"Just for 5 more hours"

"Nevermind, today is the worst!"

"Maybe we can do something else. Mom and Dad are out of town for business, Holly is with a babysitter, and Nancy is working an overnight shift. So we got the house to ourselves, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Oh yeah" El smiled as she was so excited for her night to come.

* * *

 **Once again another short chapter but tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. Maybe some smut? Or some epic smutty role play? Leave your suggestions!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Role play

**Sorry for long wait. This chapter says fuck a lot so if you're not into the thought of BDSM don't read.**

* * *

Ever since Mike got sexual urges he's always had an epic fantasy he wanted to play out. Being the dorky kid he's always wanted one thing. To bang the shit out of princess Leia.

...and now that he has a girlfriend willing to try new things he may as well ask if she's up for it.

Ever since Mike got into a sexually active relationship with El he had been preparing for this day. Waiting for the day he could go crazy and fuck her so hard.

Oh yeah, that's all he wanted to do. Fuck her. Fuck her real good.

He was prepared to and had somehow managed to get a sexy princess Leia costume for El, chains and all. Even more surprizing he got the BDSM one.

How he got it? Who knows, but one thing for certain he wanted to use it.

El was hungry. Wanting eggos after her dentist appointment, she couldn't eat for another 5 hours. Which sucked, but Mike knew how to make her happy.

The house was empty. Mikes Mom and Dad were out for 2 days on business, Holly was with their grandma who was babysitting until their parents came back, and Nacy was working a long shift at work and was going out with her girlfriends for a road trip afterward.

That left the house all to Mike for a good 48 hours (2 days) to fuck the shit out of El. This was going to be fun.

Mike said he was going to set up a surprize for El while she took a nap when she woke up she could eat and they could do something together.

El agreed thinking that was going to happen when it reality it was far from it. She went to the living room, laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike was upstairs in his bedroom getting everything the BDSM experience needed. He pulled out El's costume, toys, and some treats. Then he got to work.

He started with the obvious by cleaning the basement. That took 3 hours, he wanted it as clean as possible so he could fuck her in multiple places. There was an extra bed in the back so he changed the sheets and attached ropes and handcuffs so he could tie her down.

He took El's costume hung it by the living room and stuck a note to it saying "put this on, then meet me in the bathroom in 11 minutes. Then he laid out the toys and treats, undressed, and jumped in the shower.

By the time he got t El was already awake eating Eggos, she was fine now. But she really wanted Mike, he had promised her and now that was the only thing on her mind. She began to wander the house looking for him and saw the costume.

El wasn't great at reading and time but she understood what the note said and instructed. So she put on the costume, set her watch alarm to 11 min, and waited.

Then, when 11 minutes were up the watch beeped and she headed to the bathroom. She knocked on the door and Mike opened it up.

El's eyes lit up. He looked so hot. He was wearing, well thats it, he was wearing nothing. But his hair was done really nicely.

"Are you ready?" Mike smiled

El nodded.

"Listen, El, this type of sex is a little different from what you and I normally do. It's called BDSM role play"

"I know what that is," El said

"What!? How I didn't ever explain it to you."

[A/N Claire is El's best friend and also happens to be Dustin's girlfriend in this fanfic, just so you know]

"Claire said she knew you guys would like it so she taught me what it is. She said it's really fun." El said very excitedly

"Oh, well, uh, okay. But if I am hurting you say Eggo's okay? It's your safe word."

"Can we start already?" El whined as she pulled Mike close and passionately kissed him

Oh yeah, he was ready.

* * *

 **I really wanted to leave the details to you guys. If there was any phrase or action you wanted them to do let me know! Next chapter will be up when I get at least 5 suggestions. Love you all!**


End file.
